


Who backstabs who?

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lil sprinkle of humour at the end bcs why not, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Detective Park Chanyeol, Gen, Murder Mystery, Murderer...?, Reporter Kim Junmyeon, Texting, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: People can go from people you know to people you don't.
Relationships: Chanyeol-centric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Who backstabs who?

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! The plot and ending changed gradually because of the word count limit but I hope you'll like this nonetheless ^^
> 
> Happiest belated-birthday to Chanyeol! *throws confetti*  
> We'll be seeing him very soon in the newest Law of The Jungle series ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ
> 
> Before you start reading, let me share my hardships (as if) of trying to decide the title and summary. I really had no idea what to title this. And idk what the summary should be *panic mode* 
> 
> The summary is taken from Selena Gomez's song 'People You Know' (which is originally the title)  
> Title is.... eh, it was written lastly just before I submitted this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> & do tell me what you think（*＾＾*)

He should've applied for the transfer that is located 3 hours flight away from where he is stationed at, truly.

Just thinking about the report he has to present to the police lieutenant tomorrow has Chanyeol groaning frustratingly in his office at 9pm.

It's been a week since he received the murder case, and as downgrading he feels for having to admit this; he's made no progress at all.

He's visited the crime scene multiple times to put two and two together- or just anything that's there- but nothing. Even the pathologists in their police station's department are having a hard time trying to do the autopsy.

He huffs as he shuts his laptop off, leaning back onto his seat for a short moment before deciding to visit the crime scene again.

He stands just a few steps away from the place where the victim was, eyes and brows furrowing as his gaze hardens at the spot; trying to visualize of what might've had happened.

Before he gets too deep in his thoughts, a crunch outside the restricted area catches his attention. Chanyeol said nothing, but slowly watches his own steps while hands readying at his holster. He then saw the shadow of a human being casted over the bottom of the wooden gate, he pulls out his gun the same time the human moved to reveal himself.

He wasn't expecting to see his friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The detective whispered-shouted, gun lowered but untucked.

Junmyeon whistles nonchalantly, "You know me. I'm a reporter, I have a job to do." He then eyes the gun still gripped in Chanyeol's hands warily, he points the gun, "Uh, mind moving that?"

Tucking his gun back in the holster around his waist, he sighs, "It's dangerous to be here, the murderer might still be lurking around."

The reporter moves past the gate and into the crime scene, "I'm here for the sole purpose of catching the murderer on my camera."

"Where's your camera?" Eyed Chanyeol suspiciously.

Junmyeon waves his phone, "Or on my phone. Works either way."

"If you say so.." The detective would've turn his back to assess the crime scene again, trusting his back to his friends, but in that moment Chanyeol followed every steps that Junmyeon takes to approach him.

Junmyeon notices it, "Are you seriously suspecting me?" He laughs with his face amused, lips curled up in disbelief. As if he's nervous. Chanyeol took a deep breath at the possibility, but it's still too early to assume anything about the reporter.

"Sorry," He shook his head, "I'm not getting anywhere in this case and my brain is conjuring up random possibilities."

"Like me being the murderer?"

"Could be." He answers before throwing his glance to Junmyeon, noticing how his friend slows his steps down, not even near to the murder spot or himself, eyes looking elsewhere.

 _That_ , alerted Chanyeol and Junmyeon automatically has put himself into the detective's suspect list.

"You okay?"

The reporter snaps his head towards Chanyeol, again, that smile-disbelief look, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're usually not this," Chanyeol winces slightly for having to label his close friend's boyfriend as- "cowardly."

Junmyeon being Junmyeon; he would be offended and would've thrown insults to Chanyeol or literally anyone that mocks his bravery as a crime reporter.

But this Junmyeon, stares at Chanyeol like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Before he could ask again though, Junmyeon puts his finger over his mouth, gesturing the well-known _shut up, don't say a word_ with an alarmed look.

Chanyeol nods, and waits for Junmyeon as the man opens his phone to show the detective something.

Morning came, and Chanyeol readies himself to report his current progress to the police lieutenant. A knock came as the door opens, Yixing smiles at Chanyeol, who couldn't quite find it in him to smile back.

He skips the greeting and opts for work, "Is there any new discovery with the victim's autopsy?"

The pathologist shook his head, "No, unfortunately."

Already expecting the answer, he nods, "You're here for..?"

"Just to wish you good luck on your report," Yixing lowers his eyes with a sympathetic smile, "Since you didn't have any progress on it so far."

His heart breaks a little at his kind intention, "Thanks, Xing. You've been a good friend to me."

**[BBH]** No one notices, right?

 **[OSH]** No one can know. We'll bring this secret to death.

 **[KJI]** Stfu, you're scaring me

 **[KJD]** We just murdered a person, and you're afraid of death?

 **[DKS]** Don't ever use the word murder and death in front me ever again.

 **[KJI]** This is traumatizing

 **[KMS]** No shit sherlock, PCY's ranted his cases to us, so good luck on censoring those words

 **[BBH]** He absolutely cannot find this out.

 **[ZYX]** There's a high chance he's going to be assigned on the murder case

 **[OSH]** You're not helping.

 **[ZYX]** Oh yeah? Who do you think is going to do the autopsy once the body is found?

 **[ZYX]** You guys did what I told you to?

 **[KJD]** Yeah

 **[ZYX]** Should be good, it'll be a pain to report the autopsies but it'll help us

 **[KMS]** What about KJM and PCY?

 **[DKS]** They won't know a thing if we don't say anything.

 **[BBH]** They're the worst combo ever, should've brought KJM into this so he'll cover up everything as the reporter.

"I thought you'd believe the texts I showed you."

"I do, partly."

The smile-disbelief features on his face once more, "Then why am I the only one here?" He dangles the cuff around his wrists.

The detective shrugs, "Two can play at this game."

**[ZYX]** KJM got caught

 **[BBH]** He won't mention us, will he?

 **[DKS]** Told him it's a bad idea to go there

 **[OSH]** What do we do?

 **[PCY]** Sorry to burst your bubble Baek, but he kinda did

 **[PCY]** Involving our 3 Kim besties when they're staying together the night you guys committed the murder? Top 10 anime betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Was this confusing? I have no idea.
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything regarding this though, but it's also up to you to do the imagination~


End file.
